Wrath
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Kegusaran muncul ketika kita memiliki orang yang begitu kita perdulikan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, shinigami life, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

** .**

Aku Rukia.

Seorang geladangan dari Rukongai distrik 59.

Awal hidupku memang sudah tidak beruntung. Aku dibesarkan ditengah-tengah lingkungan yang mengerikan, setiap harinya harus mengais tong sampah ataupun mencuri bersama temanku Renji agar dapat bertahan hidup. Yang kupunya hanya Renji dan seorang kakak perempuan sakit-sakitan yang harus ku urus. Menyedihkan.

Hidup mulai berubah saat kakak bertemu dengan seorang pria dari keluarga bangsawan, Kuchiki Byakuya. Pria itu seperti jatuh cinta pada kakak, terbukti tidak lama setelah pertemuan dengan kakak, mereka berdua langsung menikah. Ternyata kakak jauh lebih cerdas, menerima lamaran keluarga bangsawan untuk melepas jerat kemiskinan kami. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kakak tulus mencintai pria itu atau tidak.

Aku resmi menyandang nama Kuchiki sejak saat itu. Sebagai adik angkat, aku juga disekolahkan di akademi shinigami, semua orang mulai menghormatiku. Hidupku seharusnya sempurna kalau saja tidak mengetahui semua yang kuperoleh adalah palsu. Beberapa bulan setelah menyandang nama Kuchiki, baru aku mengetahui para tetua Kuchiki menganggap aku dan kakakku sebagai benalu. Rasa hormat yang mereka perlihatkan hanyalah kamuflase dari pencemoohan serta ketakutan terhadap benalu seperti kami. Mereka takut, orang miskin seperti kami akan mengotori lahan mereka, mereka takut bau kumuh akan menyebar di tata kesopanan keluarga Kuchiki. Karenanya, mereka menekanku, hidupku mulai di atur, aku kehilangan kebebasan, serta sahabatku—Renji.

Dua tahun hidup dalam kekangan, aku menemukan teman baru di sekolah akademi shinigami. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orang yang mencolok dengan rambut orangenya, dia sama kerasnya denganku, dan dia—sama-sama tidak punya teman sepertiku. Kami tumbuh dan belajar bersama, kami saling membagi ilmu setiap ada waktu luang. Ichigo selalu mengajariku ilmu pedang, yah—kuakui sejak awal aku memang tidak berbakat dalam ilmu pedang. Tapi prestasi _kidou_-ku bagus, karena itu Ichigo selalu datang padaku untuk minta di ajari.

Kami sangat cocok walau begitu kontras berbeda, seperti matahari dan bulan. Keduanya memang berbeda, namun saling berhubungan bukan?

Tahun akhir pendidikan di akademi _shinigami._ Sayangnya—hidupku kembali di tekan. Para tetua Kuchiki mengetahui aku berteman dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang bukan dari keluarga bangsawan. Mereka memaksaku untuk menjauhi Ichigo, mereka bilang seorang Kuchiki tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain. Dan benalu harus menempel pada yang lebih kokoh selain pada keluarga Kurosaki.

Dua kali kehilangan sahabat. Aku mengerti bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Aku hanya boleh melihat diri sendiri, memperdulikan diri sendiri, dan memperkokoh keluarga Kuchiki. Begitulah alur yang seharusnya aku ikuti sebagai garis yang ditentukan oleh para tetua.

Sekarang—aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Anggota elite shinigami divisi 13 yang dingin. Seorang benalu yang telah menancapkan akar pada inangnya dengan kuat. Tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekat serta menggugat posisiku. Hidup telah mengajari bagaimana menjadi benalu tangguh. Dan—meskipun benalu, harus tahu cara berterima kasih kan? Karena sudah dibiarkan hidup... aku juga harus bisa mempertahankan nama baik keluarga Kuchiki. Dan salah satu caranya... dengan pernikahan.

Pernikahanku memang tidak biasa kalau dilihat sejak awal.

Pernikahan karena cinta? Mungkin bisa terjadi kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang keluarga bangsawan. Tapi itu bukan seperti itu situasi yng kuhadapi sekarang.

Pernikahan karena perjodohan? Hal yang wajar, mengingat posisiku yang berada dalam daftar pewaris Kuchiki. Tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan, itu bukan aku.

Pernikahanku lebih tepat bila disebut keterpaksaan karena kesalah pahaman.

Bukan. Bukan karena salah mempelai prianya. Itu salahku. Salahku yang tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih. Salahku karena setelah sekian tahun mencampakkan hubungan baik kami, kini malah melibatkannya dalam situasi rumit keluarga Kuchiki.

Hingga sekarang, aku masih tidak percaya baru melewati ritual pernikahan bersamanya. Kami telah resmi menjadi suami-istri.

"Tersenyumlah, Rukia," kakak perempuanku dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku, menegurku yang sendari tadi memasang wajah sedingin es. "Lihat, setidaknya suamimu bisa menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya di hadapan orang hari ini," lanjutnya menatap lurus suamiku yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan tamu undangan.

Aku tersenyum hambar mengikuti pandangan kakak, melihat wajah bahagia—mungkin palsu—dari pria yang sekarang sudah berstatus suamiku.

Aneh.

Tidak ada isyarat kebencian di matanya terhadapku. Aku yang meninggalkannya. Aku yang acuh berlalu membiarkannya dikeroyok saat masih di akademi shinigami. Aku yang tidak mau menoleh lagi setiap dia hampiri. Kenapa?

.

_Satu bulan sebelumnya_

Malam terang bulan di rumah dinas _taichou _divisi 5, Sousuke Aizen. Ah, bukan. Bukan dia lagi. Sousuke Aizen telah di cap sebagai penghianat sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dia membawa pergi benda terlarang _Hougyoku, _baru beberapa hari lalu penghianat berpenampilan ramah itu ditangkap oleh anak buah kesayangaannya di divisi 5, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sebelumnya Ichigo memang menduduki posisi penjabat bangku no. 3 di divisi 5. Setelah sang kapten berhianat, Ichigo adalah orang yang paling berusaha keras mengembalikan kaptennya ke Soul Society. Bahkan rumornya sudah tersebar ke penjuru kota. Dan inilah hasilnya, Ichigo berhasil.

Sebagai penghargaan, Yamamoto-_taichou _menyerahkan gelar _taichou _divisi 5 kepadanya. Itu sebabnya hingga larut rumah dinas divisi 5 dipenuhi banyak shinigami. Ini adalah pesta perayaan untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Renji, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Renji yang mabuk menoleh dengan setengah sadar, aku bahkan ragu dia masih memiliki kesadaran atau tidak.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kabar gembiranya, Renji adalah sahabat yang berhasil mendekati garis pembatas keluarga Kuchiki, itupun setelah makhluk berambut merah ini berhasil mengambil hati Byakuya-_niisama_ dengan menjadi wakil kapten divisi 6.

"Renji, kau dengar tidak?"

"Hik, sebentar lagi ya, Rukia-channnnn..." ujarnya mencubit pipiku, nafasnya menyemburkan aroma sake yang kuat ke wajahku.

"Sakit, bodoh!" tinjuan kuat kuarahkan pada muka Renji. "Menjauh dariku, kau mabuk!"

Payah. Rupanya babon itu tidak dapat di andalkan.

Aku melirik sekeliling, mencari 'teman' yang bisa mengantar pulang. Tidak, tidak! Bukannya aku takut pulang sendiri, aku hanya menghindari tetua Kuchiki yang akan mengintrogasiku kalau melihatku pulang sendirian tengah malam begini.

Kulirik Rangiku, huh... dia sudah mabuk. Momo? Gadis lugu itu sudah hilang di bawa Hitsugaya-_taichou. _Dua orang yang biasa ku andalkan sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku kali ini.

"Aku pulang dengan siapa?"

Ku edarkan lagi pandanganku, seakan berharap masih bisa menemukan sosok Momo dalam kerumunan shinigami-shinigami mabuk. Mataku tidak sengaja tertuju pada Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Yah—kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa temannya. Ishida Uryuu penjabat bangku nomor 3 divisi 12, Yasutora Sado juga penjabat bangku nomor 5 setelah Ayasegawa Yumichika divisi 11, dan—si cantik Inoue Orihime fuku-taichou divisi 4. Entah karena ada magnet atau apa, mataku tiba-tiba tertarik memperhatikan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo saat di akademi dulu. Sekarang dia lebih tegas dan berkarakter, dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat. Bahkan dengan _haori _kaptennya sekalipun, dia malah semakin terlihat mengagumkan..

Uwaaa... mataku tidak sengaja bertmu pandang dengannya, cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajahku.

"Pesta bodoh!" gerutuku. Panas serasa merayap di sepanjang pipiku. Tidak! Aku tidak memerah karena Kurosaki Ichigo, ini pasti efek sake.

Ku gelengkan kuat kepalaku. Aku tahu aku harus segera pergi, pikiranku akan semakin kacau kalau terus berada di tengah-tengah orang mabuk. Masa bodoh dengan tetua Kuchiki, masa bodoh dengan jam malam, aku mau pulang!

Aku melangkahkan kaki menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah yang luas. Walau tidak seluas Kuchiki Mansion, tetap saja aku kerepotan menemukan pintu depan. Terlalu banyak ruangan serta pintu-pintu yang berjejer disepangang koridor, membuatku seperti terjebak dalam labirin yang harus kuselesaikan untuk menemukan jalan pulang. Memangnya akau tikus, eh?

"Mau pulang, Kuchiki?"

"Kyaaa!"

Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengotrol emosiku karena terduduk di lantai saking terkejutnya.

Aku mendongak untuk mendapatkan sosok berambut pirang yang menatapku perihatin. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki? Apakah kau mau pulang?"

"Izuru!"

Orang yang mengejutkanku barusan adalah Izuru Kira. Kulihat dia agak mabuk. Yah—setidaknya dia masih sedikit sadar untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Iya, aku mau pulang."

"Mau ku antar?"

Wah, kebetulan sekali. Mana mau aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Dengan sekali anggukan dariku, Kira merangkul pundakku. Ini aneh, tapi biarlah. Yang penting aku tidak di ceramahi para tetua dan nii-sama.

"Emm... Izuru?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita kemari?" aku bertanya karena merasa Kira tidak membawaku ke pintu depan, langkah kami malah menuju lorong sepi di rumah dinas Kurosaki.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal, temani aku mengambilnya sebentar."

Meski perasaan tidak enak merayapi, aku tetap mengikuti Kira tanpa rasa curiga. Izuru Kira yang kukenal adalah orang yang baik. Karena itu aku tidak lari meski kami memasuki ruangan gelap, bahkan saking gelapnya aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dalam ruangan.

"_Bakudou_ #1, _Sai_!" suara Kira menggema dibelakang punggungku, ini jebakan.

Tanpa sempat aku berlari ke arah pintu, aku terlanjur terjerat oleh Kidou milik Kira. Tanganku terkunci kuat kebelakang, tubuhku seketika ambruk ke lantai dengan sekali dorongan.

"Izuru!" suaraku nyaris tercekik ditenggorokan saat tangan Kira mulai merobek kosodeku.

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Aku tidak akan lama," suaranya terdengar berat karena pengaruh sake.

"Kau mabuk, sadarlah!"

"Ssst..."

Sekuat tenaga aku bergerak menjauh, namun selalu berakhir dengan kuncian. Sulit rasanya melawan saat kau sendiri berada dalam pengaruh mantra pengikat. Kira kembali merobek hakamaku, sambil menggigit kecil leherku. Aku yakin kalau seandainya lampu ruangan menyala, dia pasti bisa melihat tubuhku yang hampir terbuka semua.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari—plak!

Pipiku terasa terbakar, kurasakan ada sedikit rasa cairan tembaga dari sudut bibirku. Bajingan mabuk ini ternyata membuat bibirku berdarah.

"Ssst... kau yang harusnya tidak banyak bergerak, Kuchiki."

Aku kembali merangkak menjauh, sayang kalah cepat dengan tangannya yang menarikku kembali ke posisi semula dan menghadiahiku dengan hujanan tamparan—lagi.

Kepalaku mulai berdenyut pening, mataku pun mulai berkunang-kunang. Beginikah penambah kisah benalu sepertiku? Kakak bilang hiduplah seperti Kuchiki, dan bertahanlah seperti seorang Kuchiki. Tapi kalau seperti ini, bukankah sama artinya aku dengan sampah Rukongai?

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Cih, air mata. Bukan karena takut, aku hanya merasa miris. Tubuhku mati rasa, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan lagi entah itu tangan atau bibir Kira yang memaksa menjelajahi tubuhku.

"_Kami_-_sama_," bisikku lirih.

_Sraaaak_!

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Seseorang datang. Dia yang membuka pintu. Mata ambernya menatap Kira dengan tatapan marah. Apakah aku sudah terselamatkan?

Kira berhenti menggerayangiku, tangannya bahkan terlepas begitu saja dari tubuh dinginku. "Ku,Kurosaki-_taichou_!"

Tubuhku mati rasa, pengelihatanku kabur, dan pendengaranku serasa kebas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam ruangan. Tampaknya orang yang dipanggil Kurosaki-_taichou_ itu tengah berkelahi dengan Izuru Kira. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, tubuhku hanya bergerak membetulkan _shihakushou_ yang tak karuan lagi bentuknya. Menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa, menyamakan situasiku sekarang dengan situasi saat aku dan teman-temanku tertangkap serta diahajar masa karena mencuri di Rukongai. Situasi sekarang, sama kan?

Tubuhku ambruk kembali merasakan gemetar.

Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Kau seharusnya sudah kebal, kau biasa dilecehkan orang lain.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" kurasakan dua tangan kuat mencengkram pundakku, menutupi tubuh atasku dengan sebuah kain putih.

Ah, suara ini. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak menyapaku seperti ini. Mulutku ingin bergerak memanggil namanya, namun lidahku kelu. Semua indra seakan tidak mematuhi perintah otakku.

"I,Izuru?" ucapku lirih.

"Tidak apa, dia sudah pergi. Semua baik-baik saja, kau aman bersamaku sekarang."

Aku menggeleng lemah, memaksakan tubuhku berdiri. Aku harus kembali, ini sudah memasuki jam malam keluarga Kuchiki. Tidak akan kubiarkan hal bodoh seperti ini mengacaukanku. Sekuat tenaga aku berdiri namun kembali ambruk ke lantai bersamanya karena terlalu kuat berpeganggan padanya.

Tubuhnya kini berada diatasku, menutupi serta melindungi dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Apakah kau merasa aku menyedihkan sekarang?

"Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat, Rukia. Tidak apa Rukia. Tidak akan ada yang menghancurkan topengmu disini. Kau tetap Kuchiki Rukia yang kuat, yang kau butuhkan hanya mengumpulkan tenagamu sebentar. Kau tidak boleh pergi sekarang, emosimu belum stabil."

Dia tahu. Yah—aku tidak heran kenapa dia bisa membacaku begitu mudah. Sekian tahun berlalu, meski semua sudah berubah, hanya aku yang tidak berubah. Walau aku tumbuh seperti tanaman berduri, dia tahu aku masih begitu lemah—dibandingkan dia yang sudah begitu kuat sekarang.

Aku terisak pelan, mencengkram kerah shihakushounya kuat-kuat. Ya, aku takut. Aku tahu seluruh dunia telah meninggalkanku, aku tidak memiliki tempat berpenggang sejak dulu.

"Beraninya kalian melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kuchiki!"

Secara bersamaan, kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Diambang pintu, dengan tatapan tajam menghakimi. Aku membuat kesalahan besar.

Terkejut, aku mencoba berdiri. Namun kekuatan kakiku masih belum berhenti gemetaran, membuatku dengan drmatis kembali jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Beri sambutan pada tamu kehormatan ini. Mereka disini karena aku telah melewati jam malam, mereka mencariku, lebih tepatnya mereka mencari kesalahanku. Dan semua menjadi kesalahan lengkap ketika mereka melihatku hanya mengenakan _haori_ bertuliskan huruf kanji 5 di punggungnya, serta berada dalam pelukan pemilik _haori_ tersebut.

"Lihat perilaku adik angkatmu, Byakuya! Benar-benar rendah!"

Ya, aku memang selalu rendah.

Tubuhku gemetaran dengan menggila.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini!" jawab pria yang dengan kokoh masih memelukku dari tadi. Kulirik wajah seriusnya yang menatap tajam para tetua Kuchiki, reiatsunya serasa menebal disekitarku, seolah-olah menjadi pelindung agar tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhku saat ini.

"Ikut kami, kalian berduaa perlu bicara di hadapan semua tetua Kuchiki," ujar Byakuya-niisama dingin.

Tidak! Apapun di dunia ini, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan tetua Kuchiki saat ini.

"Izinkan Rukia kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Biar aku saja yang ikut kalian."

Aku terperangah mendengar pernyataan darinya. Menghadapi anggota keluarga Kuchiki bersama saja sudah menjadi pilihan terburuk. Apalagi kalau harus ia sendiri. Aku menggeleng kuat, mencoba memberi isyarat tindakannya bukan hal yang tepat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau sendiri yang ikut dengan kami, Kurosaki-_taichou_?"

"Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi peraturan dan rasa tanggung jawab, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Jadi izinkan aku melakukan kedua hal itu sekarang."

Dia dan nii-_sama _saling melempar tatapan. Kedua _reiatsu_ mereka terasa berbeda, perang _reiatsu _terasa jelas disini. _Reiatsu _nii-_sama _terasa tegas dan menakutkan, sementara dia begitu kuat tetapi terasa hangat disekitarku. Mereka berdua sama-sama _taichou_ yang saling bersebelahan divisinya, tentu zapakutou tak mereka perlukan lagi untuk menggertak lawan. Dan bagi yang memiliki _reiatsu_ lemah, sebaiknya jangan coba-coba memasuki area.

"Anak ini cukup bernyali, Byakuya," salah seorang tetua Kuchiki angkat bicara. "Ikuti saja keinginannya, kita lihat sejauh mana keberaniannya itu."

Sekali lagi aku menarik lengan shihakushounya, aku mencoba meyakinkan kembali tekadnya untuk menghadapi tetua Kuchiki. Namun hasilnya, nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Meninggalku ke tangan pelayan-pelayan kediaman Kurosaki untuk mengurusku sebelum mengantarkan aku pulang. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat selain punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Perlahan dingin merayapi tubuhku. Ternyata aku terlalu terbuai oleh reiatsu hangatnya sehingga tidak sadar ada angin dingin yang siap menyerangku kapan saja.

.

"Lihat betapa cantiknya dirimu dengan yukata tidur ini," Rangiku sibuk memutar-mutar badanku, mengagumi hadiah pernikahan darinya. Sebenarnya itu lebih pantas di sebut kain tipis ketimbang yukata. Jujur, aku seperti tidak mengenakan apapun ketika memakainya.

"Aku rasa kainnya terlalu tipis, Ran-chan." Lihat, Momo saja bilang begitu.

"Sudahlah, Rangiku. Aku pakai yukataku yang biasa saja."

"Hei, Rukia-chan!" Rangiku mencubit pipiku dengan geram. "Ini malam pengantinmu. Sediakan yang istimewa untuk Kurosaki-_taichou_."

Aku menggosok-gosok pipi bekas cubitan Rangiku, dia ini punya dendam apa sih padaku? Rasanya benar-benar sakit. "Yukata ini bisa membuatku kedinginan."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi ketika Kurosaki-_taichou_ melepasnya. Sepanjang malam dia akan menghangatkanmu karena kulihat dia orang yang berstamina hebat."

Ah, kenapa aku punya teman semesum ini ya?

"Berhenti meracuni Rukia dengan pikiran kotormu itu, Ran-chan!" Momo ikutan memerah sepertiku.

"Ah, Momo... kau juga tenang saja waktu nanti menikah dengan Hitsugaya-_taichou_, dia itu jenius. Ku dengar orang jenius sangat hebat di tempat tidur."

"Rangiku!" aku dan Momo berteriak bersamaan. Demi tuhan, kalimatnya itu kadang terlampau deskriptif. Meracuni kami berdua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dia sendiri malah asyik menertawakan kami.

"Toushiro tidak akan suka bila tahu fuku-taichounya mengatkan hal itu di hadapan kekasihnya."

Secara serentak kami bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan kami. Memalukan.

"Oww... pengantin prianya sudah datang. Ayo kita pergi, Momo—oh, iya. Jangan takut bermain lama, Kurosaki-_taichou_. Rukia memiliki kekuatan hebat di balik tubuh mungilnya. Nikmati malammu,_Taichou_..."

Dia cuma tertawa menanggapi kalimat mesum Rangiku, sementara aku jadi bertambah malu.

"Aku pergi mandi sebentar, kau duduk santai saja dulu," tangannya menekan pundakku agar duduk di ranjang. Aku terlalu gugup hingga tidak sadar langkahnya sudah menghilang di balik kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia telah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Pakaiannya juga telah berganti dengan yukata tidur. Langkahnya terhenti ketika duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Matanya terus mengamatiku walau tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

Aku semakin salah tingkah di amati olehnya. Aku tahu ini adalah malam pengantin kami, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Buka pakaianmu."

"Wha, apa?" dia bilang apa barusan? Jangan bilang dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Ia menghela nafas , meletakkan handuknya di atas meja lalu berjalan kehadapanku.

"Berdiri."

Aku patuh berdiri.

"Buka pakaianmu."

Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin kalau tadi aku tidak salah dengar. Tanganku memang bergerak untuk menarik obi pengikat yukata, tapi tanganku terlalu kikuk hingga tidak berani menariknya hingga lepas. Hhh... bagaimana ini?

Lagi-lagi dia seperti bisa membaca pikiran, seakan tahu aku sedang gugup, dia tidak lagi memberi instruksi dengan kata-kata. Dia hanya tersenyum hangat sembari membimbingku ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangan kanannya mendekap erat tubuhku, dan tangan kirinya memijat pelan belakang leherku. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan pengangaan, kedua tanganku mencengkram erat kerah yukatanya. Kepalaku juga dalam keadaan miring ke kanan, membiarkan bibirnya dengan leluasa menelusuri leher serta pundaku. Tapi—kenapa begitu mudah?

Oh, rupanya yukataku sudah teronggok begitu saja di ujung kaki. Sejak kapan?

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Yang kutahu perasaan hangat tengah menyelubungiku saat ini.

"I,Ichigo..."

.

.

Okeh hasil karya yang ternyata sudah teronggok selama 4 tahun dan tidak pernah sempat mempublishnya...

Yah—just show up your mind...

Arigatou... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, shinigami life, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

Hari terlalu masih terlalu pagi ketika Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap, kantuknya belum begitu menghilang pengaruh dari jam tidur yang belum terlalu lama. Melewati waktu melelahkan seperti habis berlatih _kidou_. Tubuhnya mencoba mengistirahatkan diri dengan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, tanpa sadar matanya melirik pada sosok tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus selembar selimut lewat pantulan cermin yang terpajang besar di dinding. Merasa asing pada sosoknya sendiri. Oh—iya benar, dia sudah menjadi seorang pengantin sekarang.

Jam 3 pagi.

Helaan nafas berat menyusul ketika matanya melirik pada suaminya yang tengah terlelap tidur di samping. Pemuda itu begitu nyaman tidur dengan terlilit selimut, bahkan tampaknya beruang yang sedang hibernasi juga akan iri melihat tidur sang kapten divisi 5 tersebut. Tampilan Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih bisa nyaman dalam tidurnya malah yang membuat Rukia merasa semakin tertekan.

_Lima hari sebelumnya..._

"Keputusannya sudah bulat. Kau dan Kurosaki akan dinikahkan."

Rukia menggelengkan kepala kuat, setelah lebih dari dua minggu sang kakak ipar bungkam mengenai masalah dirinya terhadap para tetua. Hari ini, dengan sangat dingin tanpa ada peringatan sang kakak ipar langsung mendeklarasikan berita buruk.

"Para tetua salah paham, Nii-_sama_. Aku dan Ichigo tidak melakukan apapun."

Byakuya tetap tenang sedingin es. Wajahnya tak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan meski istrinya—Hisana—juga berada di ruang yang sama, mempertanyakan keputusan para tetua pada adiknya.

"Nii-_sama_, tolong bantu aku menjelaskannya pada para tetua, aku dan—"

"Kenapa kau tidak diam dan mengikuti keputusan mereka, Rukia."

"Tapi Ichigo dan aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya mencoba—"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari Izuru Kira?" cemooh Byakuya, cukup jengah dengan kekeras kepalaan sang adik ipar.

Rukia cukup terperangah. Benar. Kakak iparnya adalah seorang Kuchiki, mustahil baginya untuk memperoleh sedikit informasi. Tapi—kalau Byakuya tahu fakta sebenarnya, kenapa...

"Pria mabuk itu bahkan tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian malam itu."

Rukia meremas ujung hakama dengan kuat, tebasan hollow bahkan tidak dapat menyamai perasaan sesaknya saat ini. "Dia mencoba memperkosaku, Nii-_sama_..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu di saat salah satu pihak di antara kalian menyangkalnya!" Byakuya mulai murka. Demi apapun, bisakah adik iparnya ini menurut tanpa perlawan sekali saja.

Di sisi lain, baru kali ini Rukia melihat tampilan air muka anggota keluarga Kuchiki tersebut begitu terusik. Begitu besar kah masalah yang ia timbulkan sehingga Kuchiki Byakuya yang kaku bisa menjadi es pembunuh.

"Jangan menjadi orang bodoh, Rukia. Para tetua tidak mau mendengar hal yang belum jelas kebenarannya. Anggap mereka percaya pada ceritamu, tetap saja mereka akan meragukan kesucianmu. Kau hanya akan memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk menendangmu keluar."

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-_taichou_? Apa masalah ini tidak mempersulitnya?" Hisana mulai angkat bicara, mencoba menengahi amarah antara dua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tahu Byakuya tidak akan menelantarkan adiknya, karena itulah janji Byakuya sebelum memperistrinya dulu. Dan Kuchiki Byakuya lebih memilih mati dari pada tidak bisa memegang kata-kata.

"Taichou muda itu ternyata tidak bodoh seperti dugaanku selama ini. Dia tahu posisi Rukia akan semakin sulit kalau dia berbicara yang sebenarnya. Dia memilih untuk menjadi kambing hitam dan mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahan Rukia. Pernikahan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab nyata yang terhormat di hadapan tetua darinya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, Rukia. Berhentilah menentang, kau hanya akan mempermalukan pengorbanannya"

...

Rukia menggelengkan kepala kuat. Bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja bukanlah karakternya. Semakin ia coba melupakan yang sudah terjadi, semakin kuat pula memori-memori tersebut menyeruak masuk. Telapak tangannya menyapukan pada permukaan pipi Ichigo, cukup merasa percaya diri bahwa tidur pemuda berambut orange itu tidak akan terusik karena terlampau lelap dalam dunia tidur. "Maafkan aku, kuharap ini yang terakhir aku melibatkanmu dalam permasalah keluargaku."

Senyum lembut terukir di sudut bibir Rukia. Inilah ketulusan yang paling mendalam yang ia tunjukkan. Selama ini, hidupnya adalah untuk membahagian kakak perempuannya. Mulai sekarang, mungkin ia juga harus belajar menjadi istri yang pantas dari seorang kapten shinigami yang cukup disegani.

"Aku bisa menjadi kapten dengan cepat karena instingku yang tajam dan gerak refleksku yang cepat."

Rukia terkerjap kaget.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Makluk berambut mencolok itu ternyata terlihat jauh lebih siaga dari perkiraan. Bahkan jejak mengantuk pun tak terlihat dari sosoknya yang—sepengetahun Rukia—baru terjaga. Dengan sekali tarik, tubuh mungil Rukia telah berada dalam kurungan tubuh kokoh milik Ichigo. Mengunci dengan kedua siku berada di kedua sisi.

Respon Rukia pertama kali adalah bersiap mengeluarkan kidou penyerang. Namun urung karena ia lekas tersadar bahwa lelaki yang berada di atasnya ini adalah suaminya sendiri. Meski reaksinya bisa dibilang cukup alami untuk seorang perempuan mengeluarkan refleks perlindungan, sayang tindakannya kali ini seperti tidak berada di tempat dan waktu yang pantas. Hanya hal sederhana tentang malam pengantin suami-istri.

Memerah.

Tatapan mata Ichigo yang begitu intens membuat Rukia tidak berkutik. Mereka hanya baru beberapa jam menjadi sepasang suami-istri, meski sudah mencicipi apa yang dikatakan orang sebagai malam pengantin, tapi perasaan berdua beradu lewat kontak langsung kulit ke kulit dan hanya tertutup selimut. Hanya mereka dan _Kami_-_sama _yang tahu

Tubuh Ichigo yang berada di atas Rukia kian mendekat, menghapus jarak. Meski berdebar kencang, Rukia tetap mempersiapkan mental pada apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka adalah suami-stri.

"Rukia..."

Berdebar... suara hati Rukia berdebat dalam kepala. Bingung tindakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini. Ichigo bukan sedang ingin berbicara, tatapan pemuda itu jelas mengisyaratkan hal lain selain berbicara saat ini.

"Aku ini laki-laki dewasa..." nafas hangat menyapu sisi kanan telinga Rukia. "Kau tahu, di pagi buta seperti ini..."

Mata Rukia terpejam erat, meraskan sensasi kulit Ichigo kiat merapat. Tangan pemuda itu juga ikut berpartisipasi meremas lembut pundaknya. Akhirnya gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut mengambil tindakan menyerah. Bersikap dingin pada suaminya bukan hal yang baik juga. Tangannya berinisiatif mengusap belakang leher Ichigo ketika pria berambut orange itu membenamkan wajah di samping leher Rukia. Kian terasa, nafas Ichigo berubah semakin berat. Laki-laki memang mudah di tebak.

"Jangan mencoba merayuku."

E—eh? Memangnya siapa yang mencoba merayu siapa disini?

"Bukannya tadi kau ingin—"

"Aku masih butuh istirahat untuk pelatihan anggota baru besok. Aku hanya menghentikanmu agar berhenti meraba-rabaku saat tidur. Tidurku tidak akan nyenyak."

Heh?

"Oiya, Rukia. Ternyata tubuhmu sama sekali tidak bertumbuh sejak dulu."

Rukia mengarahkan wajahnya menatap Ichigo yang kini telah menatap dengan geli. Laki-laki ini... ternyata masih saja suka mengejeknya.

"Mati saja kau, idiot!"

Rukia ingin membalas, menendang Ichigo sekuat mungkin seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, cara yang sama saat Ichigo sering membuatnya kesal ketika mereka masih berteman dekat. Sayang geraknya tidak kalah cepat dengan gerakan mulut Ichigo yang melontarkan kidou pengunci.

Yah—Rukia terkunci kaku dalam jerat kidou milik Ichigo.

"Nah, mari kita tidur."

Dasar laki-laki idiot.

.

"Bagaimana malam pengantinmu?"

Momo menjerit kecil ketika semburan air hampir mengenai wajahnya. Tangannya langsung terulur memberikan handuk untuk Rukia menyeka sisi bibirnya yang belepotan oleh air.

"Sepertinya cukup hebat."

"Ran-chan," tegur Momo kian prihatin karena kali ini Rukia malah jadi tersedak air. Rangiku memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau ingin menyelediki hal memalukan begini.

"Bi,biasa saja kok."

"Bohong... kau pasti betah dirumah bersama Kurosaki-_taichou_."

"Aku tidak bohong! Ichigo melarangku masuk kerja kemarin karena dia bilang aku kelihatan lelah."

"Lelah?"

Gawat. Rukia sudah terjebak oleh pembelaannya sendiri.

Rangiku tertawa keras. Ternyata teman kecilnya sudah dewasa. "Ternyata Kurosaki-_taichou_ benar-benar hebat sampai membuatmu kelelahan selama dua hari."

"Bodoh," gerutu Rukia memerah.

"Sudahlah, Rangiku. Jangan membahas rumah tangga Rukia terus. Kurosaki-_taichou _memang orang yang perhatian, makanya Rukia tidak masuk kemarin."

"Kau beruntung, Rukia," Rangiku menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia, tidak begitu sadar bahwa tenaganya cukup kuat untuk tubuh sekecil Rukia. "O—yah! Sebagai istri yang juga perhatian, seharusnya kau membawakan bekal untuk suami mu di jam istirahat begini."

"Kalau itu aku setuju," timpal Momo. "Jadwal makan Kurosaki-_taichou_ tidak pernah teratur kalau sedang asyik bekerja. Kurasa dia akan senang bila melihatmu membawa makan siang untuknya."

"Hmm... bekal ya?" tangan Rukia mengusap dagu pelan, merasa saran Rangiku kali ini ada benarnya. "Baik! Aku akan membuatnya siang ini."

.

Tubuh mungil Rukia mencoba menyembunyikan diri di belakang pohon rindang di dalam hutan tempat divisi 5 sedang berlatih. Mata violetnya sesekali mengintip sang taichou yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Ternyata bukan hanya berubah menduduki posisi kapten dengan cepat, semenjak Ichigo tidak berteman dengannya lagi, pemuda itu kini malah jauh memiliki teman yang lebih setia dari dirinya dulu. Seperti biasa, Ichigo selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang hebat—meski masing-masing sudah berbeda divisi.

Sebenarnya tubuh mungil tersebut telah berdiri sekitar sepuluh menit bersembunyi, namun tak berani mendekat ketika melihat si cantik Orihime menjinjing bungkusan bekal. Isi kepala Rukia cepat menyimpulkan bahwa bekal makan tersebut sudah berlabel 'untuk Kurosaki-_taichou_'.

Rukia kembali mengamati bekal yang ia bawa. Kotak bekal kecil yang cuma berisi beberapa nasi onigiri dan dua buah jeruk manis, hanya itu yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya ketika tiba dirumah. Benar-benar sangat sederhana serta semakin terlihat konyol dengan kain pembungkus bermotif kelinci. Jauh sekali perbedaannya dengan milik Orihime yang sepertinya kotak bekalnya memiliki susunan hingga dua tingkat. Bisa dibayangkan makanan mewah seperti apa yang gadis itu siapkan.

"Kuberikan atau tidak ya?"

.

"Aku benci pada Mayuri-_taichoiu_, dia terobsesi sekali ingin menjadikanku objek penelitiannya," Ishida sesekali membetulkan posisi kaca mata ditengah ceritanya yang begitu menggebu.

Baik Ichigo, Sado, dan Orihime langsung tertawa. Meski tema Ishida sebagai kelinci percobaan sudah menjadi topik biasa tiap hari, namun ceritanya tetap memprihatinkan sekaligus menggelitik bersamaan. Ishida Uryuu merupakan yang terbaik di divisi 12, bisa-bisanya pemuda tersebut mengatakan benci pada kaptennya sendiri disaat dia adalah bagian dari tim divisi 12.

"Bukannya sejak di akademi dulu kau sudah tahu dia terobsesi padamu, kenapa kau tetap saja bergabung di divisi 12?" tanya Sado bingung.

"Aku di paksa ayahku. Kalian tahu kan seberapa keras dan menyebalkannya ayahku itu?"

"Kau ini banyak alasan," cibir Ichigo. "Bilang saja kau mengincar Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Kurosaki!"

Berkat sindiran Ichigo, Ishida sukses semakin menjadi bahan tertawaan yang lain. Menambah kekesalannya pada makhluk orange tersebut.

"Hai, semuaaaa..." Rangiku menghampiri dengan berseri-seri bersama Momo.

"Kau terlalu cepat datang, Hinamori. Waktu istirahatmu masih lama," Ichigo mengingatkan.

Momo tersenyum kikuk, matanya sesekali melempar pandang pada Rangiku. "Ano—aku tahu kok, _Taichou_. Aku hanya dipaksa Rangiku."

"Kakak, kenapa memaksa Hinamori?" Orihime memandang cemas pada Rangiku yang tatapanya sedang berkeliaran kemana-mana. "Jangan bilang kakak mencariku?"

"Ah—aku tidak mencarimu, kok. Kau tenang saja."

"Lalu, kenapa kakak kesini?"

"Argh! Momo!" mendadak Rangiku sudah meledak-ledak. "dia benar-benar pengecut."

Orihime mengeluarkan senyum kikuk. Sepertinya tingkah aneh kakak perempuannya sudah mulai kumat. Kakaknya kadang terlalu ekspresif dan tanpaa sadar sudah bertindak sedikit memalukan.

"Apakah kakakmu baik-baik saja?" Ishida setengah berbisik di telinga Orihime, membuat senyum gadis cantik itu semakin merasa bersalah. Dia juga masih bingung mengapa kakaknya begitu.

"Maaf, permisi," salah seorang shinigami dengan sopan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ada apa?"

Wajah shinigami muda tersebut terlihat kikuk ketika semua mata refleks menatapnya. "E-eh, apakah taichou sudah makan siang ?"

"Ya, aku akan makan siang dengan teman-temanku. Ada apa?"

"Mmm... ano—" shinigami tersebut semakin terlihat kikuk, "—mmm, tidak ada apa-apa. Selamat makan siang, _Taichou_."

"Hei, tungu!" tanpa alasan yang jelas, Rangiku tiba-tiba mencengkram shihakushou bawahan Ichigo.

"Matsumoto, kalau kau punya masalah dengan bawahanku, sebaiknya kau selesaikan dengan baik-baik."

Bukannya mendengarkan nasehat Ichigo, Rangiku malah merebut bungkusan milik shinigam tak berdosa tersebut. Persis seperti seorang senior tengah menindas junior.

"Lihat, Momo. Dia benar-benar pengecut!" Rangiku mengacungkan bungkusan yang direbutnya didepan mata Momo.

"Kakak bicara apa sih?" Orihime semakin terlihat bingung. "Tidak enak dilihat Kurosaki-kun."

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian kesini? Siapa yang kalian sebut pengecut itu? Kalian tahu, kalian mengganggu ketenangan disini," sinis Ishida.

"Kalian tanya saja pada shinigama ini!" kesal Rangiku masih setia menarik-narik kerah shihakushou si shinigami malang. Menjadikannya tertuduh atas permasalahan yang belum jelas untuk diributkan.

"A—ku?"

"Iya, kau!"

Momo menarik-narik lengan Ranggiku, mencoba mengendurkan cengkraman gadis berambut pirang tersebut yang terlampau ketat di kerah shihakusou sang shinigami. "Kau terlalu galak, Ran-chan. Dia ketakutan tuh."

"Hei, kau! Cepat katakan dari mana kau mendapatkan bekal ini!" todong Rangiku kini malah meacung-acungkan kantong bekal ke muka shinigami dihadapannya.

"I,itu punyaku."

"Katakan dengan jujur!"

"Me,memang punnyaku."

"Hmm!" mata Rangiku semakin melotot. Penyerangannya tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya terpenuhi.

Shinigami yang Rangiku tawan terlihat cukup tertekan, keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "Baiklah, aku mengaku! Itu milik istri Kurosaki-taichou!" teriaknya pasrah.

Ichigo mengerutkan alis. "Rukia?"

"Iya," aku shinigami tersebut. "Beberapa menit yang lalu istri Kurosaki-_taichou _datang. Dia memberikan bungkusan bekal itu padaku."

"Kenapa diberikan padamu? Rukia tadi jelas-jelas bilang ingin membuatkan bekal untuk Kurosaki-taichou," sela Momo.

"Istri Kurosaki-taichou hanya meminta tolong padaku untuk menanyakan apakah taichou sudah makan atau belum. Kalau belum, dia memintaku untuk memberikannya. Tapi karena tadi taichou bilang sudah, makanya aku akan melaksanakan permintaan kedua untuk membuang bekal tersebut."

"Rukia benar-benar pengecut. Awas kalau ketemu nanti, akan ku cubit pipinya," geram Rangiku mencontohkan gerakan mencubit kuat pada tawanannya. Malangnya jadi shinigami lemah.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," senyum Ichigo mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Rangiku, "dia pasti belum jauh dari sini."

Ichigo mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat lalu menghilang dengan sekejap berkat shunponya. Taichou divisi 5 itu sedang bersemangat menemukan istrinya, Rukia. Baginya perhatian Rukia kali ini benar-benar perkembangan tidak terduga. Terakhir kali Ichigo mengenal Rukia, gadis itu adalah sosok dingin yang hampir menyerupai Kuchiki Byakuya. Bahkan karena peristiwa pernikahan mereka yang tak terduga, Ichigo masih menduga istrinya itu masih menyimpan rasa kekesalan padanya.

Shunpo Ichigo berhenti tepat di dahan sebuah pohon. Jarak pandangnya meluas, matanya semakin cermat mengamati tiap sisi hutan.

Dapat.

Ichigo menemukannya. Istri mungilnya tengah berjalan santai mengambil arah menuju divisi 13. Cengiran lebar khas Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa dicegah kemunculannya.

"Mau makan siang denganku?"

Rukia yang berjalan setengah melamun, dan Ichigo yang terlalu mendadak bershunpo dibelakang Rukia. Akhirnya berdampak pada refleks Rukia yang langsung mengayunkan Sode no Shirayuki untuk menebas orang di belakangnya. Untung Ichigo juga memiliki refleks cepat, menggunakan Zangetsu sebagai penangkis serangan Rukia.

"I—Ichi!" suara Rukia tercekat setengah menjerit. Kebiasaan buruk Ichigo adalah tidak selalu bisa mengontrol reiatsu besarnya dengan stbil. Meski sudah menjadi seorang kapten, tak jarang reiatsunya tanpa sengaja melemparkan orang seperti saat ini.

"Tancapkan zanpakutoumu ke tanah!" teriak Ichigo.

Ichigo bershupo ke tempat Rukia. Wanita mungil itu tengah berlutut di tanah setelah bersusah payah menancapkan zanpaku ke tanah untuk mencegah tubuh kecilnya terlempar jauh.

"Kau tidak apa, Rukia?"

Nafas Rukia masih terdengar terputus-putus, masih terlihat cukup shock.

"Hei, hei... Rukia?" Ichigo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia, takut istrinya terkena serangan jantung.

"Idiot! Reiatsu-mu terlalu besar, kau mau membunuhku, hn!"

"Kau sendiri hampir menebas kepalaku."

"Itu karena kau muncul tiba-tiba di belakang punggungku."

Ichigo terdiam memandangi sosok istrinya, tetap mempesona meski sedang marah. Bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah tertawa pelan.

Rukia merengut, "Kau memang ingin aku cepat mati supaya bisa mencari istri baru ya?"

Ichigo berjongkok didepan Rukia, menekankan kedua lutut ke tanah di antara kedua sisi tubuh mungil sang istri. Otomatis posisi ini membuat kepala Rukia berada lebih tinggi. Ichigo juga mengambil posisi amat dekat agar dapat memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia, membuat gadis mungil tersebut juga tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" Rukia terpaksa menunduk, membalas tatapan Ichigo yang tengah mendongak ke arahnya.

"Istriku seumur hidup cukup satu. Kurosaki Rukia."

"Lalu kenapa kau menertawakanku tadi?"

"Aku hanya kagum melihat kemampuan pedangmu yang berkembang pesat. Aku heran, seharusnya kau sudah menduduki posisi penjabat bangku dengan kemampuanmu itu."

Rukia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, pertanyaan Ichigo bukanlah hal jarang dilontarkan shinigami terhadapnya. Dia punya bakat, tentu banyak shinigami yang mempertanyakan posisinya yang lambat sekali berubah. "Untuk waktu yang lama, aku mungkin terus bertahan menjadi shinigami biasa. Nii-_sama_ yang mengaturnya begitu."

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku setuju dengan kakakmu," Ichigo mengangguk maklum, tanpa mempertanyakan lebih banyak alasan seperti shinigami lain. "Aku tidak mau kau menempati posisi yang membuatmu terlibat dalam urusan sulit dan rumit."

"Tapi aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi bawahan. Aku juga ingin menjadi taichou."

"Tidak boleh. Kalau kau ingin jabatan tinggi, jadi fuku-taichouku saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa terus mengawasimu."

"Hh! Temanku Momo mau kau kemanakan? Lagi pula aku akan mati kebosanan kalau harus bertemu denganmu juga di tempat kerja."

Ichigo mencubit hidung Rukia dengan gemas. "Kau ini—bukan cuma jadi istri yang pemalu, tapi juga bisa menjadi istri yang kejam."

"Aduh, duh, duh... hidungku sakit!" kesal Rukia meraba-raba ujung hidungnya ynag sudah memerah. "Aku memang bisa bersikap kejam padamu, tapi kapan aku menjadi pemalu? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membaca sifat istrimu."

"Oh ya? Lalu ini apa?" tangan Ichigo mengayun-ayunkan bungkusan bermotif kelinci ke muka Ruka.

Muka Rukia berubah panik. Bungkusan itu taklah asing baginya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menjinjingnya menuju pelatihan divisi 5.

"Da,darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di tong sampah. Mungkin di buang oleh pemiliknya karena rasanya tidak enak."

"Idiot! Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Jangan sembarangan mengolok-olok masakan buatanku begitu."

Ichigo kembali tertawa pelan, di kecupnya sedikit sudut bibir Rukia. "Aku bercanda. Lain kali cobalah untuk mengantarnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun bentuknya, aku yakin pasti enak. Karena itu buatan seorang istri untuk suaminya."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Rukia. Siapa yang menduga Kurosaki Ichigo yang dulunya kaku, bisa bersikap romantis padanya. Ia dibuat tidak berkutik, sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo. Menunduk saja dia malah bertemu dengan wajah Ichigo.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Saling menatap dari kedalaman mata masing-masing, menyamakan nafas yang seirama dengan hembusan angin lembut yang membuai.

"Mau—berciuman, Rukia?"

"Wha, apa?" Rukia tampak terkejut. Suaminya memang selalu berkata to-the-point.

Oke.

Mereka berdua memang sudah menghabiskan malam pengantin bersama, namun bukan bearti mereka sudah melakukan ciuman pertama. Beberapa menit yang lalu Ichigo memang memberinya sebuah kecupan, tapi perlu di garis bawahi, itu adalah kecupan, bukan ciuman. Dan kalau di perjelas lagi, posisinya juga bukan tepat di bibir, melainkan di sudut.

Belum pernah berciuman. Itu bukan hal yang tanpa sengaja tidak mereka lakukan. Ichigo hanya mencoba menghindarinya. Ia tahu betul Rukia paling anti di cium di bibir. Dulu saat mereka masih bersekolah di akademi, kepala orange Ichigo hampir terancam kebotakan layakna Ikkaku karena dijambak habis-habisan oleh Rukia. Penyebabnya adalah hal sederhana, Ichigo tertimpa badan Rukia yang jatuh dari pohon, dan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Alih-alih berterima kasih karena terhindar dari luka yang berat, Rukia malah menjambaknya, setelah puas barulah memberi penjelasan bahwa ciuman pertama gadis itu hanya untuk suaminya. Sejak saat itu Ichigo mulai mengambil jarak aman apabila terjadi kontak fisik diantara mereka. Terancam botak adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dari Menos Grande.

Itu adalah kejadian yang telah lewat. Situasi telah jauh berbeda sekarang. Rukia bukan lagi temanya. Rukia istrinya. Apa salahnya Ichigo ingin mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya di antara mereka lewat ciuman?

"Bagaimana? Mau berciuman sekarang?" ulang Ichigo cukup jelas.

Rukia menarik nafas kuat-kuat, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan iramanya. "Ayo—kita coba."

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, bersinggut meringkuh Rukia lebih dekat. Bunyi jantung yang tak berirama lagi tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupan mereka.

5 centi...

Nafas mereka mulai terasa menerpa wajah masing-masing.

3 centi...

Rukia memejamkan mata lebih dulu, cengkramannya pada kerah shihakusou Ichigo mengetat.

1 centi...

Nafas Rukia semakin tertahan, sementara mata Ichigo bergerak menutup. Mulai terasa gemparan jantung mereka. Sedikit lagi... sesuatu yang membuat sepasang shinigami ini merasakan sensasi berbeda.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Srakkk... krakkk... krekkkk...

Bunyi dahan berderak patah menghentikan aktifitas mereka sebelum bibir mereka berhasil bersentuhan. Kedua mata mereka membuka. Saling melempar pandang penuh tanya.

"Apakah kau mendengar sesuatu, Ichigo?"

"Ya. Aku juga merasakan sedikit reiatsu lain di sekitar sini."

Krakkkk!

"Kyaaa—"

Bunyi sebuah dahan patah di susul banyak suara teriakan membuat mata Ichigo dan Rukia terfokus pada satu arah, kesebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Yah—itu adalah teman-teman mereka yang baru saja berhasil menggagalkan adegan romantis mereka berdua. Bisa ditebak sudah cukup lama mereka bersembunyi disana. Mengingat dahan pohon yang mereka pijak adalah jenis pohon yang kokoh, durasi pijakan yang lama lah yang membuatnya patah.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut kesal, reiatsunya memancar dengan horror. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Ah—sepertinya aku harus membantu Mayuri-_taichou_," Ishida berbicara membetulkan letak kaca matanya, seoalah-olah ia hanya sendirian di sana lalu bergegas kabur dengan shunpo-nya.

"Cuaca yang cerah," ujar Sado cepat bershunpo pula.

"E,eh... aku tidak lihat apa-apa," seperti biasa, Orihime bukan pembohong yang baik. "Sampai nanti, Kurosaki-kun," lanjutnya melarikan diri juga.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" todong Rukai pada Momo dan Rangiku.

"Ano... eto... aku ingin memberi tahu Kurosaki-_taichou _kalau waktu istirahat sudah habis. Benar begitu kan, Ran-chan." Momo juga bukan pembohong yang baik, makanya dia meminta dukungan dari Rangiku.

"Ck, ck, ck..." Rangiku geleng-geleng kepala. "_Taichou_, kalau ingin bermain jangan di alam terbuka."

"Ran-chan!" Momo menjerit histeris. Bisakah temannya sekali saja bersikap tidak terlalu blak blakan. "Kami permisi, _Taichou_." Momo membungkukkan badanya sebelum pamit menarik Rangiku pergi.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, gagal sudah. "Jam istirahat sudah habis. Aku tidak ingin anggotaku terlalu lama menungguku. Lain kali saja kita mencobanya lagi."

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Memberi Ichigo pelukan sehangat mungkin. Mungkin inilah yang mereka butuhkan. Tidak perlu terburu-buru membangun perasaan, mereka cukup membiarkan waktu membuat semua mengalir seperti alurnya.

.

.

Disini pure shinigami-life, ga da quincy, bount, vizard... dll... fokusnya hanya ke kehidupan pernikahan Rukia-Ichigo sebagia sosok shinigami yang terlahir dari keluarga shinigami juga...

Kalau boleh jujur, Mey ga da waktu lagi mengikuti perkembangan cerita Bleach yang sekarang, jadi pengetajuan Mey hanya sebatas sebelum winter war—itupun samar. Segala kesalahan tolong di bantu koreksi dan mohon petunjuknya ya...

Makasih untuk readers dan pereview, sebisa mungkin Mey akan mejawab reviewnya lewat PM, maaf tidak bisa membalas account yang ga log in..

Arigatou, minnaa.. let's share anything in your mind about my fic again...

Thanks.. ^^


End file.
